


video

by venomousdanger



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	video

[](https://vimeo.com/520271648)


End file.
